(HARUSNYA) Reuni
by Mata Ara
Summary: "Gaes. Ini kan harusnya reuni, kenapa malah ngintipin orang pacaran?" COMPLETE! (AU) / announce
1. Chapter 1

"Dok—"

Kalimat itu tak sempat diselesaikan karena di ujung sana, Sakura—seseorang yang dipanggil 'Dok'—menggeram kesal dengan suara parau dari tidur setengah ayamnya. "Siapa residen yang bertugas?"

"Dokter Kabuto, dok—tapi—"

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Eh... itu—sedang menghadiri rapat—"

"ORANG GILA MANA YANG NGADAIN RAPAT JAM 4 PAGI HAH?!"

 **(HARUSNYA) Reuni**

 **Mata Ara**

 **A SasuSaku fanfiction / AU / OOC / Typo**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sakura Haruno, atau dokter Haruno, gadis berperawakan sedang yang tahun ini berumur 25 tahun. Menyelesaikan residennya kurang dari 1 tahun 6 bulan menjadikannya dokter termuda di Jepang, juga satu-satunya dokter spesialisasi bedah anak yang berasal dari tanah Konoha. Kalau ada yang meminta untuk mendeskripsikan sifatnya seperti apa, mungkin tidak akan ada yang mampu. Penulis sekaliber Jiraiya pun tidak akan menemukan frasa yang tepat untuk gadis ini. Satu ciri yang pasti dari dokter Haruno adalah tenaganya yang lebih besar dari gabungan seratus ekor kebo kebelet kawin.

"Ra?"

Panggilan itu membuat Sakura mendongak dari catatan beberapa pasiennya. Di depan mejanya kini berdiri sahabat tercinta, Ino Yamanaka, yang berprofesi sebagai suster di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya. Gadis itu—atau, wanita itu, mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu dia sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai Nyonya Shimura—membawa sebungkus bento besar. Sakura nyengir.

"Makasih loh, No."

"Monyong, lo! Ini bukan buat lo."

Cengiran Sakura melengkung drastis ke bawah. "Buat siapa dong?"

"Bukan buat siapa," Ino tertawa malu-malu. "Tapi dari siapa. Ya dari suami gue dong."

Keki, Sakura lanjut menunduk keatas pekerjaannya. Setiap kali berhadapan dengan Ino, wibawa dokter yang sudah dipupuk sejak masa kuliah selalu hilang diterbangkan angin. "Mau apa?"

"Nggak mau apa-apa." Satu urat berkedut di pelipis Sakura. "Cuma mau ngingetin soal reuni. Lo harus dateng. Awas kalau nggak."

"Emang semua udah pada ngumpul?" tanya Sakura, sangsi. Soalnya nih ya, teman-teman sekelasnya itu suka sok sibuk. Apalagi kebanyakan memilih untuk merantau keluar Konoha. Saling sapa di sosial media aja udah sujud syukur banget.

"Nggak juga sih," jawab Ino. "Ada beberapa yang udah pasti nggak bakal mudik tahun ini. Jadi ya mending kita reuni sekarang aja kan. Nungguin Kiba balik dari Ame sama kayak nungguin Jiraiya insaf. Nggak mungkin!"

Kali ini fokus Sakura sudah tidak diletakkan lagi diatas lembaran kertas. Ino sudah mengambil tempat di sofa. Bentonya ditinggalkan di atas meja Sakura.

"Tuh anak kenapa sih? Heran semester pendek tiap tahun tapi nggak lulus-lulus juga."

"Semester pendek ala Kiba mah beda sama lo. Dia semesteran pendek buat nutupin nilai E-nya."

Sakura tertawa. "Siapa aja yang udah balik?"

"Hng..." Ino belagak mikir. "Naruto sama Hinata harusnya sampe malam ini. Shika, Tenten, Chouji, Neji, terus siapa... oh! Lee, gue ketemu dia tadi pagi di gelanggang. Itungan sama kita berdua yang jagain benteng, totalnya sembilan . Ah! Sama..." dua aquamarine milik Ino berkilat, "Sasuke. Dia nge-LINE Shika kalau dia nyampe tadi malem. Sepuluh. Pas."

"Dikit amat," protes Sakura.

Memang, untuk ukuran teman-teman sekelas yang berjumlah 21 orang, berkumpulnya sepuluh kepala yang sudah saling mengenal selama sembilan tahun ini adalah jumlah yang paling sedikit. Tahun lalu, ketika acara ulangtahun wali kelas mereka—Kakashi si Porno—mereka bisa berkumpul lebih dari 15 kepala. Tahun-tahun terlewat, dan makin susah untuk sekedar saling sapa. Sakura tidak menyalahkan kondisi teman-temannya, karena ia pun mengalami hal yang sama.

"Udah untung, Ra. Daripada mereka nggak balik. Kita berdua doang yang jagain benteng."

"Ya udah sih, mau gimana lagi. Udah pada sibuk."

Dari tempatnya Ino tersenyum. "Temenan udah lebih dari 10 tahun itu bukan hal yang mudah, Ra. Lo sendiri yang bilang, kalo kita temenan lebih dari 7 tahun aja bisa langgeng sampe kakek-nenek."

Sakura terdiam. Tidak menyalahkan bukan berarti tidak merindukan. Jujur saja, dia rindu masa-masa gakuennya. Dimana untuk sekedar nongkrong bareng di halte depan sekolah pun tidak butuh janji super ribet, tidak harus menyesuaikan dengan sederetan jadwal, dan yang paling penting—semua akan hadir. Kenangan, jangan disalahkan ketika lewat, karena itulah seorang teman dihadirkan. Untuk saling mengenang.

"Mong-omong," Ino menarik Sakura dari lamunannya, "lo udah ketemu Sasuke?"

Sakura menggeleng. Topik ini sudah tidak lagi masuk ke dalam area sensitif, jadi tidak perlu lagi ada drama pura-pura menyibukkan diri. Alih-alih, kini Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berpindah tempat ke samping Ino. "Nggak," katanya. "Belum. Terakhir dia hubungin gue cuma buat ngabarin kalo dia bakal balik minggu-minggu ini."

"Hoo..." Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Dia bareng pacarnya?"

Bahu Sakura terangkat tak acuh. "Nggak tahu juga sih. Ceweknya anak Konoha juga ya?"

"Yep. Shika bilang."

"Shika emang udah ketemu?"

"Yep. Anak Fisika juga, ternyata. Sefakultas sama Shika, makanya tuh anak tahu."

"Aah. Pantes."

Cengiran jahil muncul di bibir tipis Ino. "Cinta lokasi, kan? Lo juga mikir gitu kan?"

Sekali lagi bahu Sakura terangkat tak acuh. "Cinta lokasi bukannya harusnya satu jurusan gitu ya? Sasuke kan dosen teknik."

"Tapi mereka se-univ, odong!"

"Seralo deh non."

Bahasan tentang Sasuke, lengkapnya Sasuke Uchiha, dalam beberapa minggu terakhir adalah topik sensitif bagi Sakura. Membina hubungan sejak tingkat dua gakuen dan harus berakhir empat bulan lalu karena pemuda itu terpikat pada gadis lain. Umur hubungan mereka hampir sama tuanya dengan umur persahabatan kawan-kawan sekelas, jadi ketika berita putusnya hubungan itu menyeruak di ruang obrolan grup chat, Sakura—yang menjadi pemutus hubungan—disalahkan beberapa pihak. Namun tidak semenjak dua bulan lalu, ketika Ino dan sebagian anak-anak perempuan mengetahui bahwa penyebab kandasnya hubungan itu adalah Sasuke sendiri.

"Kalopun dia bareng pacarnya, nggak bakal gue biarin tuh cewek ganggu quality time kita." Ino berapi-api. "Gue juga udah kasih tahu buat nggak bawa pasangan. Kecuali buat Hinata sama Naruto sih."

"Lo juga nggak boleh bawa Sai berarti."

Ino merengut. "Sai kan udah pada kenal lo semua. Masa nggak boleh?!"

"Ooooh nggak bisa. No pasangan!"

"Iiiiiih tapi kan—"

Protesannya terhenti. Pintu ruangan Sakura dibuka dari luar dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda tinggi, berambut merah, dan berwajah stoik. Jas putih dan stetoskop yang menggantung di leher jadi penanda bahwa dia adalah rekan sejawat Sakura.

"Dokter Haruno," panggilnya. Baritonnya sedatar air sarang buaya.

"Dokter Rei," balas Sakura.

Tubuh tinggi itu melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sakura berdiri untuk mengimbangi. Bukan karena aura mengintimidasi yang dipancarkan si rambut merah, tapi karena harga diri Sakura yang kelewat tinggi. Terlebih, sudah jadi rahasia publik mengenai konfrontasi diantara keduanya yang sudah terjadi semenjak keduanya sama-sama menjabat sebagai kepala stase.

"Aku mendapat laporan kau memindahkan pasienmu ke bagianku tanpa informasi yang jelas."

"Oh ya?" Sakura hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum meremehkan. "Satu hal yang tidak mungkin informasi yang tidak jelas beredar di rumah sakit ini, dokter Rei. Pemindahan Keitomaro telah sesuai dengan perintah Tsunade-sama. Kalau kau ingin protes," lengannya menunjuk ke arah pintu, "silahkan ajukan protes pada Tsunade-sama."

Mungkin isu bahwa Rei Gaara terlahir dengan cacat anatomi—alias putus syaraf emosi itu memang benar adanya. Tidak nampak satu pun jejak emosi di wajah itu. Tidak malu, marah, apalagi rasa bersalah. Pria 27 tahun itu hanya memandang Sakura beberapa detik sebelum membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan secepat mungkin, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk balik badan. Dia keluar dan menutup pintu.

Sakura menghela napas, frustasi. "Beberapa hari nggak ketemu dia gue pikir hidup gue damai sentosa." Memang, bagi Sakura, bertemu Rei Gaara berarti pengurangan umur sewindu.

"Berapa hari kalian nggak berantem?"

"Tau." Sakura keki. "Heran ya, ada aja alesannya buat nyalahin gue. Masalahnya apa coba?!"

Ino mengikik geli. Satu tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul pundak Sakura. "Kalo lo nanya gue, tuh cowok kayaknya cuma nyari-nyari alesan buat ketemu lo."

"Iya. Alesan buat bikin gue cepat mati kali." Dengan cepat Sakura menyingkirkan lengan Ino yang melingkar di bahunya. Dia kemudian berdiri dan kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya. "Mending lo balik deh. Udah mau ganti shift nih. Lo langsung balik?"

"Nggak." Ino menggeleng. "Gue udah janji sama Tenten. Lee katanya nelpon dia, mau nyari kue buat guru Gai."

"Ya udah."

Tidak menyadari cengiran Ino yang masih terpampang nyata di wajah cantik itu, Sakura kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Hanya perasaannya saja yang tiba-tiba terasa tidak enak. Tapi ini sudah sering kejadian, apalagi kalau ada Ino didekatnya.

 **Mata Ara**

Pukul sebelas malam, dengan penat yang menjalar di ujung-ujung jari kaki, Sakura membuka pintu apartemen dan langsung ambruk begitu melihat sofa putih gadingnya. Dua operasi dilaksanakannya hari ini. Satu operasi dimana dia bertindak sebagai kepala tim. Satunya lagi—hhhhhh!—mendampingi Gaara Rei, yang berstatus sebagai dokter ahli kardiologi. Sepanjang jalannya operasi adalah cobaan hidup maha dahyat untuknya. Pria itu, setiap detik, akan mencuri kesempatan yang ada untuk membuat Sakura kehilangan kendali. Entah itu merengut marah, mendengus, atau berteriak. Beribu-ribu terima kasih dia belum kehilangan kendali untuk mengeluarkan makian khasnya—shanaro.

Sembari memejamkan mata, otaknya mulai memvisualisasikan rencana untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Dia akan bangun, walaupun harus ngesot pokoknya Sakura harus bangun dan pergi ke kamar. Membersihkan diri, makan, lalu—

 _TINUNG(?)_

Bukan. Itu bukan suara bel. Melainkan notifikasi dari aplikasi chat favoritnya; -malasan, Sakura mencari tasnya. Benda itu ternyata terjatuh di dekat rak sepatu. Sambil ngesot—beneran ngesot, sodara-sodara!—dia mengambil ponsel putih dan berbaring di lantai. Beginilah kehidupan miris dari para dokter.

 **TEAM TWELVE KEBANGGAAN KONOHA (21)**

 _Hinata Hyuuga sent sticker._ _ **(14)**_

Oke—ini aneh. Hinata tidak pernah mengirim sticker. Jari-jari Sakura dengan cepat menggeser layarnya ke arah atas. Penasaran.

Tue, 17 xx

 **Shikamaru Nara**

Perubahan plan. Besok jam 9 di cafenya guru gai. Guru kakashi ternyata lg ga bisa jam 7

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

Sip

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Sip

 **Neji Hyuuga**

Sip

 **Chouji**

Sipoooo dah

 **Suigetsu**

Foto foto jangan lupa

 **Tobi Tobi**

Selamat reunian

 **Karin Bukan Uzumaki**

Pengeeeeeeeeeeeen *nangis*

 **Ten Ten**

Nyip

 **Lee Semangat**

Wokeh!

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Perubahan aturan juga. Silahkan bawa pasangan masing-masing

 **Neji Hyuuga**

Kok tiba-tiba sih no?

 **Ten Ten**

Pacar gue udah keburu ada rencana nih. Kenapa ga dari kemarin sih no

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Sori fren. Saki maksa bawa pasangan.

 **Lee Semangat**

Gue ga punya pasangan!

 **Ten Ten**

Sakura mau bareng siapa?

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 _Hinata Hyuuga sent sticker._

Mata Sakura melotot. Tubuh yang tadi terbaring di atas lantai kini tegap sepenuhnya. Dia memutuskan untuk ikut dalam percakapan—dengan perasaan yang semakin tidak enak.

 **Sakura Haruno**

Gue?

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Tadi lo satu operasi sama dia kan ra?

 **Sakura Haruno**

Siapa?

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Dokter rei lah. Siapa lagi.

 **Sakura Haruno**

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Mesra-mesraan dong?

 **Sakura Haruno**

Plis deh.

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Ciye yang berduaan di ruang operasi~ ada kejadian apa tuuuuh?

 **Sakura Haruno**

Plis deh no. Kalo tadi gue cuman berdua sama tuh cowo, udah gue bedah perutnya. Isinya gue paketin pake tiki, gue kirim ke zimbabwe biar jadi makanan singa

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Oooooh... gue pikir kalo lo sama dokter rei cuma berdua di ruang operasi lo bakal nyium dia sampe bibirnya bonyok

 **Sakura Haruno**

INO!

 **Chouji**

Dokter rei sopo?

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Calon pacarnya saki. Calon adek ipar lo tuh hormatin.

 **Ten Ten**

Buset? Sakura udah move on?

 **Sakura Haruno**

KALOPUN GUE MOVE ON GUE GA BAKAL MAU MOVE ON SAMA DIA

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Lo semua harus liat! Sakura kalo liat-liatan sama dokter rei beuh! Gue sama sai aja kalah deh.

 **Sakura Haruno**

INOOOOOOO!

 **Ino Yamanaka**

mereka berdua kalo udah tatap-tatapan udah kayak pengen saling seret ke hotel terdekat. tatapan mereka udah kayak berhasrat banget.

 **Sakura Haruno**

BERHASRAT BUNUH DIA SIH IYA! Ino paan sih!

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Mengandung seksualitas tingkat tinggi.

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

Ino-chan setelah nikah bahasannnya jadi porno gini ya - -"

 **Sakura Haruno**

Iya nih ino. Parah lo. Porno!

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Taelah wajar kali. Udah pada dewasa kan. Udah pernah nonton bokep rame-rame juga

 **Ten Ten**

HAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

(...)

 **Suigetsu**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Karin Bukan Uzumaki**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Suigetsu**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Kiba Love Akamaru**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Suigetsu**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Udeh plis.

 **Kiba Love Akamaru**

Nonton bokep rame-rame lagi yuk. Bawa pasangan.

 **Chouji**

Selesein dulu tuh semes pendek lo

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Boleh boleh. Sakura sama dokter rei.

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 _Ino Yamanaka sent photo_

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 _Ino Yamanaka sent photo_

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 _Ino Yamanaka sent photo_

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Tuh. Bukti tuh.

 **Chouji**

Kapan nih?

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Minggu lalu. Pas rapat dewan. Kalo ga ada orang udah pada ciuman kali mereka.

 **Ten Ten**

Ajigileeee. Sikat aja ra. Hot panas!

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Sakura emang udah move on beneran dari teme?

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Hamdalah, naruto. Bulan depan tinggal tunggu undangan dari saki

 **Chouji**

Spes apa sih dia? Satu stase sama saki?

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Nggak. Beda. Tau ga, tuh cowo gedungnya di ujung mana, sakura di ujung mana, eh sempat-sempatin ketemu tiap hari. Adu bibir pula.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

UDAH CIUMAN?

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Berantem, to, maksud gue.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Taelah =_= kirain udah sampe ciuman

 **Ten Ten**

Ra? Beneran nih lo udah sama tuh dokter?

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Ra?

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

Sakura?

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Silahkan dokter haruno. Konfrensi persnya sdh bisa dimulai

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Panggilan kepada dokter haruno?

 **Ino Yamanaka**

SAKURAAAAAAAAAA?

Sakura menutup aplikasi chattingnya dengan menghela napas. Bagus! Sekarang pembahasan konfrontasinya dengan dokter merah itu sudah menjadi salah satu topik di grup chat kelasnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, chatnya yang terakhir tercatat dibaca oleh 21 orang. Yang cuma berarti satu hal—semua member di dalam grup membaca isi chatnya, termasuk Sasuke.

Berarti cowok itu mengetahui topik ini.

 **Shikamaru Nara**

Oke. Keputusannya: besok jam 9, cafe guru gai, jangan ngaret, sakura kudu wajib bawa dokter rei. Anggota baru keluarga harus dikenalin.

Bahkan Shikamaru!

to be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Shikamaru Nara**

Pade dimane?

 **Ten Ten**

Otw

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Otw. Konoha square macet banget. Ada apaan sih?

 **Lee Semangat**

Demo katanya.

 **Chouji**

Demo apaan?

 **Lee Semangat**

Demo pilkada. Katanya ada yang money politik gitu

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Hah?

 **Shikamaru Nara**

?

 **Tobi Tobi**

Money politik apaan?

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Sejak kapan konoha ada pilkada?

 **Lee Semangat**

Oh

 **Lee Semangat**

Sori sori. Salah grup.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Tai.

 **Sakura Haruno**

Gue agak telat ya. Sorry.

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Nape beb?

 **Sakura Haruno**

Baru kelar opras, mau ada meeting bentar sama tim. Bentar doang. Telat paling 15 menit.

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Bareng dokter rei, ra?

 **Sakura Haruno**

Apa sih lo =_=

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Udeh bareng aja napa. Lo doang yang ga bawa pasangan tar kalo ga bawa dokter rei. Mau lo mojok di sudut bareng teh anget?

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Sai aja pengen ketemu sama dokter rei.

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

Bareng dokter rei aja, Sakura

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Tuh

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Sakura sakura sakura

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Ya ya ya

 _sakuraharuno left the group_

 **Ino Yamanaka**

Tai lo ra

 _sasukeuchiha invited sakuraharuno_

 _sakuraharuno join the group_

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Childish.

 **(HARUSNYA) Reuni**

 **Mata Ara**

 **A SasuSaku fanfiction / AU / OOC / Typo**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sakura membanting ponselnya dengan keras ke atas meja, emosi. Moodnya seketika memburuk setelah membaca pesan terakhir dari grup LINE kelasnya itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa _sang_ _mantan_ akan menulis sesuatu seperti… _childish? Pfft_. Sakura rasanya ingin mengingatkan, jaga-jaga kalau Sasuke Uchiha itu lupa (mungkin karena kebanyakan bergaul dengan pacarnya yang sekarang) bahwa mereka biasa melakukan hal itu; keluar masuk grup tanpa berkata apa-apa, atau bahkan menendang seseorang keluar dari grup seenak udel. Itu hanya candaan. Candaan yang biasa mereka lakukan dalam kurun waktu sembilan tahun ini. Dan apa komentar dari pantat ayam brengsek itu?

 _Childish._

Ergh. Rasa-rasanya Sakura ingin menghajar wajah seseorang sekarang.

"Dokter Haruno?"

"APA?!"

Perawat yang menyapa si rambut merah jambu itu meringis takut. Lantas terbata-bata dia melanjutkan, "ano dok… sudah ditunggu yang lainnya di ruang rapat."

Melihat bagaimana reaksi dari si perawat atas salakan yang diterimanya, membuat Sakura sadar bahwa moodnya benar-benar buruk. Karena suasana hatinya sedang tidak enak, ia sudah menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan untuk tidak menghadiri reuni malam ini. Akan kedengaran menyenangkan jika Sakura tidak perlu menghabiskan malam minggunya dengan bungsu Uchiha itu. Tapi memikirkan bahwa bisa saja ia disembelih oleh nyonya Shimura karena alpa dengan sengaja pada acara sepenting ini, Sakura hanya mampu menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hm," jawabnya.

Nyatanya pertemuan itu hanya berlangsung kurang dari sepuluh menit. Pembahasan hanya seputar kondisi terbaru pasien pasca operasi dan langkah-langkah selanjutnya yang dirangkum secara singkat oleh Gaara Rei sebagai kepala tim. Lima menit kemudian, Sakura sudah berada di samping mobilnya, siap membelah malam kota Konoha untuk menuju kedai kecil di pinggiran kota yang jadi tempat perjanjian kelasnya—

"Hei."

—tertunda, karena mendadak ada suara bariton yang terdengar familiar dari arah samping mobilnya.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Gaara Rei tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datarnya yang biasa.

"Ya?" tanya Sakura.

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Ow-keeeey_ ," Sakura menghela napasnya, "kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku—"

" _Good job._ "

"Hah?"

Reaksi standar. Semua orang juga pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pemuda, dan yang terpenting sering terlibat adu urat denganmu mengatakan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti pujian _._ Aneh, Sakura berpikir demikian. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk konfrontasi lanjutan (apalagi kalau penyebabnya hanya karena Sakura merasa aneh bahwa Gaara Rei _baru saja memuji_ padanya)

Jadi ia hanya tersenyum singkat, lalu mengangguk sopan. "Kau juga," balasnya.

 _Duh. 'Kau juga?' Duh._ Tanpa sadar Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Namun rupanya Gaara Rei tidak menunggu kalimat lainnya dari Sakura. Dokter muda itu langsung memasuki mobilnya dan memasang persneling mundur, cabut dari parkiran rumah sakit. Dia, meninggalkan Sakura di tengah-tengah keheranan gadis itu sendiri.

 _Apa Gaara Rei baru saja menelan tiang infus sampai mendadak tobat begitu?_

000000

Perjalanan tidak memakan banyak waktu. Kurang dari lima belas menit Sakura sudah memakirkan mobilnya beberapa meter dari sebuah kedai kecil. Melihat beberapa kenderaan yang parkir di depan kedai itu di jam begini (hampir pukul setengah sebelas malam) Sakura yakin mantan teman-teman sekelasnya sudah berkumpul di dalam. Setelah mengambil tas hitam dan mengecek ia membawa dompet, gadis itu turun dari mobil.

Tepat di saat sebuah sedan perak parkir di belakang mobilnya. Sepasang pasangan keluar dari dalam. Ino Yamanaka beserta sang suami, Sai _blablabla-Sakura-lupa-surnamenya_.

"Baru nyampe?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Yuk. Keburu disate sama anak-anak nih."

Ia bukannya takut pada intimidasi teman-teman sekelasnya, tapi di saat-saat fisiknya butuh rehat setelah operasi panjang tadi, Sakura tidak yakin bisa menghandle blabering Naruto yang protes karena mereka terlambat. Ia rindu mereka, tentu, tapi kalau menghadapi Naruto malam ini… tidak deh.

"Bisa nggak, sebelum kita masuk, gue kasih lo advices?" Ino tiba-tiba bertanya. Dia tidak menunggu Sakura untuk mengangguk karena, hei, itu pertanyaan retorik. Lanjut si pirang, "nanti kalau lo ketemu Sasuke, jangan coba-coba, yang berarti _jangan coba-coba_ lo bertingkah belum move on."

Automat, satu alis Sakura terangkat. Bingung, entah mau mengiyakan atau malah bertanya balik, tidak acuh Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sebodo.

Di saat yang sama, mobil volvo sewarna biru metalik berhenti di belakang mobil Ino yang parkir. Bannya berdecit pelan sebelum pintu mobil terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok yang sedang dibicarakan dua hawa ini.

 _Speak of the devil_ , batin Sakura. _Kebetulan banget devilnya dateng nih._

Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat raut wajah Ino yang keburu mengkerut. Wanita itu menatap Sakura dengan tajam, matanya melotot seoal-olah mau bilang kalau itu salah Sakura bahwa Sasuke muncul malam ini. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Ino, mau tidak mau insting _jokes_ nya muncul.

"Ha—hai, Sa—sasuke."

Sasuke, yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobilnya mengernyit keheranan. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan padangan diam. "Kenapa kamu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Pandangannya hanya mengarah ke aspal jalanan. Ino disebelahnya sudah menyiapkan jurus membabat mantan masa lalu. Kemudian,

 _Satu_

 _Dua_

 _Tiga_

 _Action!_

Tawanya meledak, kuat sekali sampai-sampai Sai melonjak kaget. "Nggak. Nggak apa-apa."

Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya mendengus jengkel, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia langsung masuk ke dalam kedai. Sai mengekor dibelakangnya setelah lebih dulu melempar Sakura dengan pandangan tanya. Saat pintunya dibuka, terdengar suara riuh redam dari dalam sana. Mereka _memang_ terlambat.

Sedang dua manusia yang ditinggalkan; satunya masih tertawa kecil, satunya masih menatap diam, langsung mengambil langkah untuk mengikuti di belakang pasangan itu.

"Kamu," Sasuke membuka suara, tapi kalimat lanjutan hanya tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

Sakura yang berjalan dua langkah di depan Sasuke berbalik. "Eh? Lo mau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

" _Lo_?" beo Sasuke.

"Mm!" Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Tadi bukannya lo manggil gue? Eh? Apa bukan ya? Hahaha. Ya udah yuk, masuk."

 _What a awkward moment!_

 **Tbc**

 **Wkwkwkwk. Duh. DUH. Segini aja ngga apa-apa ya? *sungkem***

 **Hanya sekitaran 1k, draft lama pula *sungkem lagi* Lanjutannya baru ada dalam kepala, belum bisa diketik karena… gitu lah pokoknya. Sebenarnya malah yang chapter ini bakalan ngga diupdate kalau bukan ngga banyak yang nagih (((TIMPUKIN ORANG INI TIMPUKIN))). Jadi ngga enak nih… Mana dapat atensi segini banyak kan ngga enak kalau dibiarin :') terimakasih atas review, follow dan favoritnya ya. Maaf lama banget baru bisa diupdate. Masih tbc pula hiks**


	3. Chapter 3

**(HARUSNYA) Reuni**

 **Mata Ara**

 **A SasuSaku fanfiction / AU / OOC / Typo**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Mereka disambut dengan segala macam sambutan. Kakashi melambaikan tangan kanannya dari balik pintu dapur sementara tangan lainnya sedang berusaha menahan Chouji yang berusaha masuk ke daerah terlarang itu. Hinata yang duduk berangkulan bersama Naruto juga melambaikan tangan, diiringi mars protes dari Naruto karena mereka datang terlambat. Sisanya nyengir, lalu lanjut foto-foto.

Ino tidak langsung mengambil tempat di meja, alih-alih ia menarik lengan Sakura agar mengikutinya ke balik lorong yang Sakura tahu menuju toilet perempuan. Di dalam toilet, Ino bersedekap sambil menyandar ke wastafel. Tatapan matanya menembus batok kepala Sakura yang memilih sibuk memperbaiki bedak di hidungnya.

"Kenapa lo ngga bareng Gaara?"

Ditanya tiba-tiba dengan pertanyaan yang menurut Sakura tidak masuk akal membuat Sakura menghela napas panjang. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu Ino kesambet setan mana sampai punya pemikiran ia dan Gaara bisa akur.

Tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mampu untuk membuat otak Ino tidak jajar genjang lagi, Sakura menjawab dengan jawaban yang sudah ia persiapkan dari rumah sakit. "Kenapa gue harus bareng dia sih? Temen juga bukan. Kalo rival, _nah_."

"Iiiiiih!" Ino mendelik. "Lo tuh ya." Tangannya terjulur untuk menjitak kepala Sakura. "Nggak peka-peka."

Si gadis merah jambu menjulurkan lidahnya main-main. Sambil membenarkan surai-surai panjangnya yang diacak-acak Ino, ia membalas, "bukan nggak peka, Ino sayang~ Lo pikir deh, masa tiba-tiba gue ngajakin Gaara Rei ke reunian? Padahal baru kemarin gue ngancam mau racunin makan siangnya dia."

"Yaaa… lo cari akal kan bisa. Lo keterima di kedok juga bukan tanpa alasan kan? Otak lo itu otaknya Einstein. Apalagi kalo urusannya sama balas dendam."

Tanpa bisa dicegah Sakura tertawa mendengus. "Balas dendam? Sama siapa?" Walaupun ia tahu ke mana akhir perjalanan cerita di toilet ini, tapi paling tidak ia bisa membuat Ino merasa kesal. Setidak-tidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas segala tindak-tanduk Ino yang sudah membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya dan si rambut merah.

"Ya sama si ayam lah!" jawab Ino menggebu-gebu. "Orang tukang selingkuh paling bagus dibikin panas. Nih ya, percaya sama gue, si ayam itu masih punya rasa buat lo. Tanya Naruto deh."

Mengesampingkan dadanya yang mendadak berdegup kencang karena mendengar _si ayam itu masih punya rasa buat lo,_ Sakura berdecak pelan. "Secara teknis, Sasuke nggak selingkuh."

"Belain aja terus," salak Ino. "Dia flirting abis-abisan sama tu cewek waktu dia masih jalan bareng elo, Sakuraaaa. Lo punya hati baja ya? Kok gue liat nggak ada sakit hatinya sama sekali?"

Mendengar pernyataan Ino, Sakura hanya tersenyum. Di titik ini ia tahu bahwa ia sudah berhasil membohongi publik, Ino terutama, dengan menampilkan kesan bahwa setelah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke ia baik-baik saja. Ino tidak tahu bahwa jauh, jauh di dasar hatinya, ada tempat yang masih terluka. Tempat terdalam yang masih mengeluarkan darah tidak peduli sebanyak apapun plester yang berusaha ia tempelkan. Sakura tidak bisa, _tidak mau_ , bilang pada siapapun bahwa ia masih merasa sakit hingga saat ini. Seseorang pernah bilang padanya bahwa cara terbaik untuk melupakan sakit adalah dengan tidak memikirkan rasa sakit itu sendiri. Itu yang berusaha ia lakukan. Berusaha untuk melupakan kendati satu sudut di dalam otaknya menolak untuk lupa. Menolak lupa pada pengkhianatan, rasa sakit, luka, dan kepedihan yang harus ia tanggung seorang diri. Tapi ia tetap mencoba sekuat tenaga. Sakura menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menderita hanya karena satu orang yang menginginkannya menderita.

(Sedikit intermezo, coba tebak siapa yang memberikan petuah ikonik itu?)

"Dia nggak selingkuh, Ino. Dia jadian sama itu cewek—siapa namanya?—waktu kita udah bubaran. Udahan ah. Nggak cape apa lo bahas Sasuke mulu? Kalo nggak kenal lo, gue bakal nyangka lo naksir Sasuke."

"PUIH PUIH! AMIT AMIT!"

Sakura tertawa. Ino selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Ya udah, kalo gitu stop. Yang udah lewat biarin aja. Nggak ada untungnya juga gue bikin Sasuke cemburu kan? Itu tingkah polanya anak kecil."

"Ra, please, tuh cowok—"

"Lagian" lanjut Sakura, sengaja memotong kalimat Ino. "Lo juga seirng flirting sama cowok-cowok lain waktu lo sama Sai masih pacaran kan? Perkuat pusat, perbanyak cabang. Bukannya itu yang sering lo omongin?"

Yang disindir gondok setengah mati. "Iye! Cuma buat si ayam, cabangnya kebanyakan duri."

Setelah _blabering_ panjang yang berujung pada deretan makian untuk pacar baru Sasuke (Sakura hanya diam, Ino yang kerasukan) keduanya memutuskan kembali ke kerumunan tepat di saat pesanan-pesanan mereka mulai berdatangan. Automat, Ino mengambil tempat di samping Sakura, lalu menarik Sai agar duduk di sampingnya. Sakura menangkap kerutan di dahi Sasuke ketika melihat tingkah pola Ino tapi memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar. _Mau gondok mau kayang serah si maz-nya aja_.

"Sendirian aja, Ra?" Shikamaru yang baru datang dan duduk di sampingnya bertanya.

Sakura mengunyah steak ayamnya sebelum melampar pandangan ke arah Shikamaru. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Hm."

"Dokter Rei?"

Kening gadis itu berkerut. "Kenapa gue harus bareng dokter Rei?"

"Lah, bukannya dokter Rei itu… pacar lo?"

 _Cari penyakit!_

Obrolan singkat, yang bahkan dilakukan dengan intonasi suara dua oktaf lebih rendah dari orang berbicara kebanyakan, ternyata mampu menarik perhatian dari seluruh penghuni meja. Tidak kurang dari sebelas pasang mata menatap Sakura dengan berbagai ekspresi tercetak di masing-masing wajah. Yang dipandang hanya mampu tersenyum lemah sekaligus menghela napas panjang secara diam-diam.

"Dia bukan pacar gue," konfirmasinya, lalu berbalik menatap Ino. "Elo sih!"

"Pacar juga nggak apa-apa kali, Ra," Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Besok-besok bawa ya?"

"Barang kali dibawa," celetuk Naruto.

Naruto ini sama seperti Ino. Mereka memilih berdiri di kubu sahabat masing-masing. Namun tidak seperti Ino yang cenderung menghakimi Sasuke, Naruto lebih memilih netral. Dia berpihak pada Sasuke, tapi tidak menghakimi keputusan sahabatnya itu dan juga tidak menyalahkan Sakura (seperti kebanyakan teman-teman mereka di awal rumor bubarnya hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura merebak.) Naruto hanya beranggapan bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke tidak seharusnya berpisah. Terlepas bahwa kesalahan ada di kubu yang dipijaknya, begitu pikir Sakura miris.

"Dipaketin pake tiki terus dikirim ke konservasi di Zimbabwe," sindir Naruto. "Bener nggak, Sas?" nyengirnya pada Sasuke yang duduk di samping Naruto, tepat berhadapan dengan Sai.

Melihat dua sahabat itu saling menukar seringaian, Ino mendadak mengeluarkan aura panas. "Diem lo, labu kuning!"

"Eh, lo juga kuning!"

"Elo kuning. Kek tai di kali noh."

Tenten yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanannya mendadak tidak nafsu mendengar kalimat frontal Ino. Beruntungnya situasi diselamatkan oleh mantan wali kelas mereka, Kakashi, yang datang dengan sebaki penuh mug berisi cokelat panas.

"Ayo anak-anak, udah jangan berantem lagi," bujuknya kayak lagi ngebujuk anak-anak teka.

Ino dan Naruto saling mencibir sebelum melempar kembali pandangan ke arah makanan masing-masing. Chouji yang duduk di ujung meja lantas mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tenten, makanannya masih mau di makan?"

Dan dengan itu keadaan kembali normal.

Detik berganti menit berganti jam. Tidak terasa jarum jam hampir menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Naruto, yang emang dasar belum pubertas nggak bisa tahan sama jam malam sudah siap-siap ngorok di pangkuan Hinata. Pegawai-pegawai Kakashi pun sudah diijinkan pulang, meninggalkan piring-piring kotor yang sekarang menumpuk di dapur. Ini, yang akhirnya membuat Kakashi menggiring anak-anak didiknya untuk ikut ambil sumbasih membayar dosa-dosa mereka di masa muda dulu. Dia membuat mereka jadi pegawai untuk semalam.

Semua orang sudah berdiri dari tempat masing-masing untuk menuju ke bagian dapur di saat Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Ra, bisa ngomong sebentar?" ujarnya pelan.

Sakura tahu itu bukan permintaan, melainkan perintah yang tidak ingin dibantah. Di masa-masa indah mereka, Sakura tidak begitu mempermasalahkan nada perintah yang biasa tercurah dalam nada bicara Sasuke. Dipikirnya itu sudah termasuk dalam paket genetik Uchiha yang turun temurun. Tapi mendengar lagi bagaimana Sasuke berbicara seperti itu padanya, dengan status yang jelas-jelas tidak sama lagi seperti dulu, malah membangkitkan amarah yang sudah dipendamnya selama berbulan-bulan ini.

"Duh. Ntar aja deh ya. Kelar bantuin sensei beberes." Ia langsung menyelinap di antara tubuh gempal Chouji dan Naruto.

Hal itu sama sekali bukan pilihan bijak karena Naruto langsung menggandeng tangannya dan mendorongnya ke arah Sasuke. "Udah sana, pacaran. Banyak orang gini. Lima menit juga kelar beberesnya." Pemuda kumisan itu lalu nyengir setan.

Tidak punya pilihan—selain karena kini lengannya digenggam erat oleh Sasuke, Sakura terpaksa mengikuti langkah pemuda itu ke balik bilik kantor pribadi Kakashi. Ini juga bukan pilihan bijak, karena bilik ini memiliki sambungan langsung ke bagian dapur yang dipisahkan oleh pintu geser tipis—setipis kesetian Sasuke padanya _tsaaaah._

Ino yang langsung sadar Sakura sudah dibawa lari oleh pimpinan penyamun, melotot, menyadari bahwa dia baru saja dibegoin Naruto yang tadi mendorongnya supaya berjalan lebih dulu. Dia sudah berniat menyambangi kantor Kakashi ketika ada sepasang lengan yang memerangkapnya dari belakang lalu menyeretnya ke dapur.

Anak-anak lainnya juga tidak kalah antusias—walaupun dengan cara yang lebih positif dibanding Ino. Di balik pintu geser, mereka berdiri berkerumun. Masing-masing telinga terpasang siaga untuk mendengar lanjutan kisah Sasuke dan Sakura yang berakhir dramatis berbulan-bulan lalu.

Yeah. Siapa juga yang tidak penasaran sama kisah cinta kawan sendiri yang sudah setua umur persahabatan mereka. Kisah cinta Sasuke dan Sakura itu tidak main-main. Sasuke adalah cinta pertama Sakura, pacar pertama Sakura, juga ciuman pertama Sakura. Untungnya bukan _Yang Pertama Ahem Ahem_ , kalau tidak kan rugi bandar. Udah nyerahin hal paling _precious_ eh malah putus. Sebut Sakura kuno, tapi baginya, keperawanan harus diberikan untuk seseorang yang rela menghabiskan sisa waktu dengannya.

—bukan dengan orang yang gampang belok ke tikungan sebelah karena yang di sebelah lebih menantang.

"Lepasin gue lepaaaaas!" Ino berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan posesif Sai. "Sakura nggak boleh balikan sama tu imbisil. _She deserves better_ , tau! Sakura kebagusan buat orang model kek ayam kampung gitu."

"Elah. Celupin aja ni anak ke kali belakang," rusuh Naruto. Dia tidak sadar dengan siapa dia sedang berurusan. Sedetik setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto terlempar ke bagian paling belakang rombongan.

Kakashi yang berdiri mengamati kerusuhan di dapur kafenya hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda prihatin. Dia tahu betul mengenai kisah dua murid kesayangannya itu. Sama seperti Ino, Kakashi belum bisa sepenuhnya mengerti arti dibalik kesalahan bodoh Sasuke, tapi dia bisa melihat penyesalan di balik binar oniks milik anak didiknya itu. Dan kalau pendapat pribadinya diperhitungkan, Kakashi lebih suka kalau Sakura memaafkan Sasuke. Setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Lagipula, tidak ada pasangan yang lebih hotter, smarter, perfekter, dan ter-ter lainnya yang bisa mengalahkan Uchiha dan Haruno. Mengutip bahasa Tobi yang seorang mahasiswa legenda di jurusan Biologi, genetik Uchiha dan Haruno itu tercipta untuk satu sama lain. _They belong to each other._

"Tenang Ino," kata Kakashi. "Sakura sudah cukup dewasa untuk membuat keputusannya sendiri. Niatmu baik, tapi biarkan Sakura yang memutuskan."

"Tapi—" bantah Ino.

"Tck." Shikamaru berdecak memotong ucapan mantan terindahnya. "Bukan cuma elo yang peduli sama Sakura."

Kalimat singkat yang membuat Ino terdiam di tempatnya.

Di ruangan lainnya, dua sosok yang sedang diperbincangkan lagi sibuk mengikuti kontes tatap-tatapan. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sakura dengan tatapan mautnya berusaha membunuh kepongahan Sasuke. Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang tumbuh dengan genetik Uchiha tidak mau kalah kendati ada perasaan bersalah yang merayap di seluruh rongga tubuhnya.

Dia yang menyebabkan hilangnya tatapan memuja dari kedua biner Sakura. Dia yang membuat Sakura—menurut Naruto—tidak mempercayai apa itu cinta.

Bosan dengan kontes tatap-tatapan, Sakura memutuskan untuk loncat ke inti permasalahan. "Lo maunya apa sih?"

"Kamu yang maunya apa?"

Perempatan berkedut di kening Sakura. _Buzedh. Salah makan ni orang. Kan tadi dia yang bilang mau ngomong sesuatu. Tadi sih dibilangin sama Naruto jangan makan steak ayam, eh ngeyel. Ayam makan ayam kan berabe. Jadi panjang gini urusannya._

"Duh. Kalo nggak mau ngomong apa-apa, ngapain ngajak gue ke sini. Jangan ngerusak suasana dong. Ini kan reuni kelas, kasian kan yang lain udah capek-capek ke sini tapi malah harus ngadepin mood swing lo itu. Berantem emang sama pacar?" Nada sarkartis tidak lepas dari pertanyaannya.

Kening Sasuke berkerut mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Bukannya kamu yang ngerusak suasana? Apa itu dokter Rei?"

 _BUZEDH (2)_. _Salah makan obat kali ya ini orang._

"Elo yang ngerusak suasana!" cela Sakura. "Mood lo ancur banget bikin gerah. Kalo lagi berantem sama orang luar jangan dilampiasin ke orang dalam dong. Lo pikir lo doang yang bisa sakit hati?" Nah loh. Ini kenapa malah jadi ajang sesi curhat colongannya ibu dokter Haruno.

Mendadak Sasuke terdiam mendengar celaan Sakura. Bibir bagian bawahnya yang kissable itu digigit-gigiti sampai merah. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke kembali membuka bibirnya. "Kamu… emang beneran… pacaran…"

"Nggak!" tandas Sakura. "Nggak lo juga deh. Kenapa sih gampang banget kemakan omongannya Ino? Tau dia itu ratu gosip."

Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk seringainya yang khas. " _If you say so…_ "

"Maksud lo?"

"Nggak."

"Ya udah." Sakura sudah berbalik dan menuju pintu yang terhubung langsung ke dapur ketika Sasuke berdeham.

"Ino bilang sesuatu."

 _That bitch Ino._

"Oh ya?"

"Dia bilang… lo pernah ngerasa bosan?"

Sakura langsung balik badan mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Maksud lo?"

Sasuke terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pandangan menyelidik dari Sakura. Dia mengacak-acak rambut bokong ayamnya—satu gestur yang tidak pernah berubah sejak awal perkenalan mereka.

"Waktu kita pacaran," jawabnya pelan. "Ino bilang, kamu pernah ngerasa bosan. Benar?"

"Oh. Itu." Sakura mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh, menolak keinginan untuk menjawab lebih detil karena dipikirnya hal itu tidak penting.

Sampai Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin membanting pemuda itu dari atas gunung Hokage. "Aku juga _pernah_ bosan. Alasan yang buat aku… ya gitu."

Sakura tersedak. Ia menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa sarkastis. "Sorry. Gue nggak tau kenapa gue harus minta maaf tapi… sorry. Karena bikin lo bosan." Ia kembali balik badan tapi sekali lagi terhenti oleh perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku harus gimana buat nunjukin aku nyesal?"

Dengan punggung menghadap Sasuke, Sakura menutup kedua matanya erat-erat. Kedua telapak tangannya membentuk kepalan, menahan diri untuk tidak memberi satu dua bogem mentah untuk pemuda ini.

"Sas," katanya pelan. "Selama sembilan tahun ini apa lo pikir gue oke-oke aja sama sifat lo yang pasif? Yang suka main perintah orang seenaknya? Lo pikir gue nggak pernah kepikiran lo beneran niat pacaran sama gue karena selama sembilan tahun ini hanya gue yang jadi inisiator, gue yang selalu ngalah, gue yang harus selalu _deal_ sama mood-swing lo itu? Gue berkali-kali ngerasa bosan sama lo tapi nggak pernah kepikiran buat selingkuh sama orang lain."

"Sakura—"

"Gue sakit, Sas," ujar Sakura pelan. Ia menunduk dibalik poni panjangnya untuk menyembunyikan likuid yang perlahan memudarkan fokus matanya. "Lo nggak tau waktu itu—"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh kedua lengan kekar yang melingkari tubuh kecilnya. Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Kepalanya menunduk, bersembunyi dibalik lekukan antara leher dan pundaknya. Pemuda itu menghela napas penjang seperti tengah menghirup aroma Sakura, lalu berkata dengan teramat pelan, " _sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry._ " Begitu terus sampai isak tangis Sakura mereda dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tau kata maaf aja nggak bakal cukup," lanjut Sasuke. "Tapi aku benar-benar pengen kita kayak dulu lagi. _Please?_ "

Sakura sudah ingin mengatakan bahwa jika segalanya bisa dituntaskan dengan kata maaf, apalah artinya hati yang diciptakan untuk merasakan sakit. Tapi ini _Sasuke._ Sasuke pernah menjadi bagian dari kisah cintanya. Tidak berakhir bahagia seperti kebanyakan deskripsi-deskripsi di novel picisan favoritnya memang. Tapi ini _Sasuke._ Sebelum menjadi cinta pertamanya, Sasuke adalah sahabat pertamanya.

Mungkin mereka memang harus memulai segalanya dari awal. Melangkah pelan, menyusuri jalanan untuk mencari serpihan-serpihan rasa yang sempat diterbangkan angin. Mungkin mereka akan menemukan segala rasa yang sempat hilang dan membangun sesuatu yang lebih solid, atau mungkin mereka akan tetap _stay_ sebagai dua orang sahabat yang saling mendukung. Seperti Sakura dan Ino. Sasuke dan Naruto.

Mungkin…

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, berbalik lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabatan tangan. "Sahabat? Kayak dulu. Waktu jaman awal-awal sekolah. Elo, gue… Naruto." Kepingan ingatan itu mengalir begitu saja di kepala Sakura. "Kita mulai segalanya dari situ."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruangan sebelah, ada keheningan panjang yang tercipta.

"Gaes," Hinata berujar lamat-lamat dari belakang kerumunan. "Ini kan harusnya reuni, kenapa malah ngintipin orang pacaran?"

 **Fin.**

 **Akhirnyaaaa tamat juga! *tebar konfeti* Endingnya jadi kek gimana (sasusaku balikan terus nikah, atau gaara yang tiba2 datang to confess his undying love for sakura, atau ino yang mendadak lahiran #heh) silahkan diputuskan sendiri dan tulis aja di kolom review XD Kalau menurut saya, nggak ada ending yang lebih pas ketimbang ending yang ini. Karena Sakura tipe independen dan keras kepala jadi saya pikir nggak bakal** _ **cuss**_ **kalo mereka langsung baikan setelah Sasuke minta maaf. Lagian kesalahannya Sasuke itu nggak main-main. Btw, kagok saya bikin scenenya SasuSaku yang mewek-mewek gitu. Kalo feelnya nggak kerasa, maafkan yak hehehe.**

 **Akhir kata, mau bilang makasih buat readers yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca cerita kecil ini. Yang udah repot-repot ngereview, fave, dan follow juga terima kasih banyak. You rock, guys! Sampai jumpa di fanfiksi SasuSaku lainnya~!**

 **Pesan moral: kalo lagi reuni jangan ngintipin orang pacaran.**


	4. ANNOUNCE

**SEKUEL.**

Kalian nggak salah baca kok. KITA PUNYA SEKUEL! *insert jeng jeng jeng here* Mungkin ada yang belum baca, tapi sekuel pertama berjudul Takobotsu Cardiomyopathy. Ini tentang Sasuke yang galau abis setelah acara reuni. Kalian bisa baca disini; .net(strep)s(strep)12094028(strep)1(strep)Takobotsu-Cardiomyopathy Ini one-shoot kok.

Lalu ada Pressure. Yang ini lanjutan dari Takobotsu Cardiomyopathy. Kalau yang ini mungkin yang paling ditunggu-tunggu tapi nggak nongol di Reuni WKWKWK. Yes, people, yes. SASUKE GAARA KETEMUAN HAHAHAHAHAHA. Lebih jelasnya baca aja di sini mah; .net(strep)s(strep)12113313(strep)1(strep)Pressure

Nah. Jangan lupa review yaaaaa

 **Ara.**


End file.
